


שושנים שחורות

by Areola



Series: שושנים שחורות [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: כשסיריוס בלק בורח מאזקאבן, יש מישהי שמחכה לו. קורנליה בלק - דודנית רחוקה ונצר לענף הסקוטי של משפחת בלק - מאוהבת בדודנה הנאה מאז שהיא זוכרת את עצמה. כעת, לאחר שנים של פירוד, השניים נפגשים מחדש בכיכר-גרימולד 12.
Relationships: Sirius Black/OFC
Series: שושנים שחורות [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937401
Kudos: 2





	שושנים שחורות

טפר-ירח מעוקל הגיח מבין העננים, שוטף את הרחוב באורו החיוור. חתולה שחורה פקחה את עיניה, ולרגע בודד עצר הזמן מלכת. בתוך עיניה הבוהקות הבהבו הבתים המוזנחים כשהם לובשים את הדרם הישן.

הרחוב התעטף באורו הכסוף של הירח כעוטה על עצמו שמלת-נשף אכולת עובש. השנים עמעמו את בוהקו של הברוקאד, אך האריג העשיר שמר על צבעו העמוק והיה רך וחלקלק למגע כפותיה של החתולה.

החתולה מצמצה, וחזיון התעתועים נעלם.

חרישית, עשתה את דרכה במורד הרחוב, שפמוניה מזדקרים לריחו הקלוש של טרף. היא חלפה על פני ערימת אשפה והמשיכה הלאה, נעצרת מדי פעם על מנת לפענח את רסיסיי הקול והניחוח שנישאו על פני זרמי האוויר הקרירים.

דייריה העשירים והאריסטוקראטיים של כיכר-גרימולד נטשו את הרחוב לפני שנים ארוכות. מאתיים שנה קודם-לכן, אכלס הרחוב המוזנח את אצולת לונדון והאמידים שבתושביה. אם הקדישה את תשומת לבה לכך, יכלה החתולה לשמוע את קרקוש גלגלי הכרכרות על אבני המרצפת. אמרות משי אווששו על פני המדרכה, ואורו של פנס-גז נלכד במחרוזת איזמרגדים. אבל היא, מאידך, תמיד הייתה יצור של זמן אחר. שנת תשעים וחמש נדמתה לה כמחוך מהודק יתר על המידה: נעלי-זכוכית שחבקו את כפות רגליה בצריבת ברזל מלובן.

החתולה נעצרה בין מספר אחד-עשרה לשלוש-עשרה. עיניה הירוקות סקרו את הרחוב, במטרה לוודא כי היא איננה נתונה לתצפית. איש לא נדמה לעקוב אחריה. החתולה התמתחה, ורגע לאחר מכן ניצבה במקום דמות שברירית בברדס שחור. מספר שתיים-עשרה התממש מתוך האפלולית, ויד חיוורת הושטה על מנת להקיש בדלת האלון הכבדה.

היא האזינה לרשרוש המנעולים כשנפתחו בזה אחר זה. בפתח ניצבה אישה נמוכה ומלאת גזרה בשנות הארבעים לחייה. פניה, שהיו מכורכמים בחשדנות, ניאורו באחת למראה הדמות המבורדסת. "מיס בלק."

"מולי," אמרה הדמות בברדס כשהיא סוגרת את הדלת מאחוריה. "אני רואה שדיירי כיכר-גרימולד 12 השאירו עליך רושם שלילי. אין צורך בטקסיות. את יכולה לקרוא לי נל."

"מיס בלק," אמרה מולי בקרירות. "ציפינו לך."

קורנליה סקרה את אולם המבוא האפלולי. דודנה היקר הפקיר את המקום לעזובה. בית משפחת בלק שקע בתוך האבק והקדרות, כמו פרח יפהיפה שגווע עם נשיקת הכפור הראשונה של החורף. מישהו יצטרך לנזוף בסיריוס.

היא הרימה את עיניה. זוג אזניים ורדרדות נראו כמרחפות באוויר. מושיטה את ידה, תפסה באחת מהן. האוזן הייתה מחוברת לחוט דק. "מעניין מאוד," אמרה בקול חרישי, "מעולם לא ראיתי דבר כזה..." היא הרימה את המכשיר לנגד עיניה, סוקרת אותו בעניין.

מולי, נדמתה גם היא להבחין באזניים המרחפות. פניה של האישה הקטנה האדימו באחת. "פרד! ג`ורג`!" קראה בקול. "הנה מיד!"

קורנליה קמטה את מצחה. האם סוף כל סוף הצליחו להעביר את תמונתה של הדודה בלק מחדר המבוא? מובן שלא. הגבירה האחרונה לבית בלק הייתה בעלת חזון, והדביקה את תמונתה לקירות הבית באמצעות דבק קסום. קורנליה נאנחה, פונה להביט בדודה בלק, דרוכה וערנית לחלוטין מאחורי וילונות המשי שלה."בוגדים! בני בליעל! הו, הקלון והאשמה, בית משפחת בלק נפל לידיהם של בוגדים ארורים! הסתלקו מכאן, מאררי הדם הטהור! לכו לכם, בוגדיי הדם, ממזרים מטונפים...!"-

"אמא." סיריוס בלק, רזה ומבוגר מכפי שזכרה אותו, ירד במדרגות שתיים-שתיים. שיערו גדל פרא, הבחינה קורנליה, ובעיניו ריצד אותו ניצוץ קשה, אכזרי, שאפיין את בני משפחת בלק, ומעולם לא היה מנת חלקו של סיריוס.  _ מה הם עוללו לך _ , חשבה ללא קול, מתבוננת בדודנה הנאה, נחפז לעבר תמונתה המצווחת של אמו.

קורנליה האזינה בשלווה סטואית לשטף הקללות והגידופים שבקעו מפיה של מרת בלק.

"בן בוגדני! מסגיר אחיו! מארר דם! קללה ומארה על ראשך הבוגד! הסתלק מבין-"

"דודה." קורנליה, חיוך קטן על פניה, התייצבה לנגד התמונה. סיריוס הרים את עיניו, מוכה אלם.

מרת בלק השתתקה גם היא. "קורנליה ארטמיסיה קיארה קת`רין!" קראה, חיוך מטורף למחצה מאיר את עיניה. "לא חשבתי שאזכה לראות אותך שוב! הו, יקירתי!" קולה של מרת בלק נשבר. "אם רק היית רואה מה עוללו בניי הבליעל לבית בלק! הה, עצביי המסכנים- לו רק יכולת לראות, מה הממזר הבוגדני הזה, יקח אותו האופל, הקורא לעצמו בני-"

"דודה יקרה," שסעה קורנליה את שטף דיבורה של מרת בלק, "כל ההתרגשות הזו לא בריאה לך. אני מרגישה מחויבת להציע, לטובת עצבייך המרוטים, שתלכי לישון עכשיו ותניחי לי לטפל בכל העניין."

הגבירה בלק התבוננה בקורנליה בהשתאות. "עכשיו שאת כאן...! אמרי לי שלא תתני להרס הזה להמשך!"

"אעשה כמיטב יכולתי," הבטיחה קורנליה בכובד ראש. "עכשיו, האם תרשי לי להסיט את הוילונות?"

מרת בלק שקעה בכסאה, חיוך עייף על פניה. "את נערה טובה קורנליה ארטמיסיה. תמיד אמרתי לאמך... הוי...! עד מה עייפה אני...!"

קורנליה הסיטה את וילונות המשי. כתוצאה מכך, מלאו נחרותיה של מרת בלק את חדר המבוא האפלולי. מולי וויזלי, הבחינה קורנליה, הספיקה להיעלם מן העין. קולות מהוסים נשמעו מכיוון המטבח, שם נזפה מולי בשני הנערים הג`ינג`ים שירדו במדרגות באי-רצון.

"פרד וג'ורג' וויזלי." אמר סיריוס בקול נמוך, מושיט את ידו לקחת את האוזן הורדרדה שעדיין נחה בכף ידה של קורנליה. "התאומים של מולי. יש להם... נטייה להסתבך בצרות."

"אתה מתכוון, נטייה להסתבך בצרות, כמו זו שלך ושל החברים שלך...?"

סיריוס הביט בה.

_...השושנים השחורות גדלו במעמקיו האפלים של היער האסור, הרחק מאור השמש. די היה בקרן אור בודדה להכמיש את עלי הכותרת ולהפוך אותם לאפר... _ מבטו של סיריוס היה כמו קרן שמש על שושנה שחורה. היא לא ידעה אם תוכלי לשאת זאת. עיי החורבות של נשמתה התפוררו לאפר ורדים מתקתק כאשר התבונן בה. והיא השיבה לו במבט יציב, מפני שלא ידעה לעשות אחרת. מפני שמעולם לא חשבה לעשות אחרת.

הוא גיחך, ושבר את השקט הזכוכיתי. "אם זה מתקבל על הדעת, אני חושב שהם אפילו עולים עלינו."

"הו. זה מכובד, בן-דוד."

המילים נדמו לשעשע אותו. "מרת...?"

היא מצמצה, ואז הביטה בו בקור. "צוציקית, כמובן. אני עדיין צעירה ממך בשנתיים. והשם הוא בלק. אף אחד לא הסכים להתחתן עם דודניתו של האדם המסוכן ביותר בעולם הקוסמים."

היא ראתה את העצב בעיניו. טקסיי הנקמה של בני משפחת בלק נודעו בהיותם אכזריים ומעורריי חלחלה. קורנליה ידעה שתקבור את ידיה במעיו של פיטר פטיגרו ותצבע את פניה בדם הבוגדים שלו אם רק תנתן לה ההזדמנות.

סיריוס קמט את מצחו. "אני מכיר את המבט הזה נל. את לא עומדת לרצוח אף אחד בזמן הקרוב אז כדאי שתרגעי."

היא נהמה. "אני ארצח את מי שמתחשק לי מתי שמתחשק לי."

"מתי פיתחת את תאוות הדם הזו?"

"אני בת משפחת בלק. אנחנו תאביי דם מטבענו. אתה היוצא מן הכלל שמוכיח את הכלל."

סיריוס זרק את ראשו לאחור, צוחק במרירות. "אל תהיי כל כך בטוחה. אני כבר לא בטוח בעצמי."

"שמעתי שהתכוונת להרוג את פטיגרו." עיניה נצנצו. הו, הטירוף המתוק והמוכר של בני בלק. "אני הייתי הורגת אותו בדם קר."

"הדם שלך אף פעם לא התחמם, נל."

הוא קרא לה נל. הוא קרא לה בשמה לעיתים נדירות כל כך. זה הכאיב. "ושלך אף פעם לא התקרר. תמיד היית כתם על שם המשפחה."

"ואת תמיד היית האחיינית החביבה על אמא שלי."

"מדרגה שנייה, כמובן," ציינה קורנליה.  _ פעם _ זה היה חשוב. כשעוד האמינה שיום יבוא וסיריוס יבין כי מקומם ביחד. היא פקפקה בכך כעת, אבל ההרגל נותר. 

"לא ציפיתי לראות אותך כאן," אמר סיריוס לאחר שניות ארוכות של שתיקה.

"אני מניחה שלומר 'גם אני' יהיה נדוש?"

"לא, להיפך. האמת היא שאף פעם לא ציפיתי לחזור לכאן. אפשר להגיד שאני מופתע לא פחות ממך."

היא חייכה בציניות. "כמה חמוד. הבית נראה מזעזע. אני מניחה שאתה האחראי?"

סיריוס הזדעף. "אני יודע שלא תאהבי לראות את הזדמנות לצלוב אותי חומקת ממך, אבל הפעם תצטרכי להאשים את קריצ'ר."

"הו, קריצ'ר. גמדון הבית המקסים שלכם. איפה הוא? לא ידעתי שהוא עדיין חי."

"קריצ'ר הזקן מסרב למות אלא אם כן יערוף אחד מבני בלק את ראשו."

"אני אשמח לקבל על עצמי את הכבוד אם תזדקק לעזרה.  _ אנחנו _ , בני בלק, אוהבים לשמור על המסורת."

"לא תודה," השיב סיריוס ביובש, " _ אני _ נוטה להתנגד לרצח בדם קר."

"אתה יודע...," אמרה קורנליה כשהיא מצמצמת את המרחק ביניהם. "אף פעם לא חשבתי שאומר את זה, אבל אתה מתחיל לקבל את החיוורון הבלקי האפייני." היא הושיטה אצבעותיה להסיט קווצת שיער סוררת שנפלה על מצחו.

סיריוס לפת את פרק ידה. "אני מקווה שתסלחי לי אם אומר לך שאני לא מוחמא."

"כמובן. תמיד שנאת את המשפחה. חשבתי שאולי שתיים-עשרה שנים באזקאבן יועילו לשנות את דעתך בנושא." ניצוץ מרושע הבהב בעיניה.

"את נהנית מזה, נכון?" היא שמעה את הזעם בקולו ועקלה את גבתה.

_ כן, אידיוט,  _ חשבה ללא קול.  _ אני נהנית לראות את חורבת האדם שהמפלצות האלה עשו ממך. תכעס סיריוס, אני מעדיפה שתשנא אותי מאשר לראות אותך שקט ומחושב כל כך. _ "כמובן," אמרה כשחיוך מרומז על שפתיה. "כמובן שאני נהנית. אתה רוצה להכות אותי? לאנוס אותי אולי? זה יהיה מאוד הולם מצדך. אני מבטיחה שגרימולד 12 ראה דברים מחרידים בהרבה. אתה עדיין מחזיק את היד שלי, אז אם לא אכפת לך... גש לעניין או שחרר אותי."

הוא הרפה ממנה בגועל. עורה העדין בער ועקצץ במקומות בהם נגעו בה אצבעותיו. רגישות עודפת למגע, חשבה ללא קול.  _ כפי שהשושנים השחורות אינן יכולות לשאת את אור השמש... _ הדימוי היה מורבידי. טראגי-רומנטי במידה שהביאה את קורנליה לאנחה קלה של עונג.

"אני לא כזה," סינן. "ואף פעם לא הייתי."

"אני כן," השיבה לו, "ואתה מוזמן לאנוס אותי בכל זמן שיתחשק לך."

"לא תודה,  _ נל. _ "

הוא התבונן בקורנליה הנעלמת במעלה המדרגות. היא בקשה אותו להקצות לה חדר, וסיריוס, כופה על עצמו קור-רוח, השיב כי היא מוזמנת לבחור בכל מערכת-חדרים שתמצא נקייה מספיק לטעמה. ואם לא תמצא כזו, הוסיף בסראקזם, הוא בטוח שקריצ`ר ישמח לנקות אחת עבור בת בלק אמיתית. קורנליה החזירה לו חיוך מרושע, והסתלקה מהמקום.

היא תמיד השפיעה עליו בצורה כזו. קורנליה בלק הייתה כל הדברים ששנא בעצמו. קורנליה בלק הייתה, אולי, הדבר היחיד שאי פעם רצה באמת. שתיים-עשרה שנים באזקאבן לא סייעו לשכך את האבסורד. אולי אפילו להיפך. קורנליה לא הייתה מרושעת. לא יותר מכפי שהכתיב הדם הזורם בעורקיה. הנייטרליות שהפגינה לאורך שנות שלטון-הטרור של וולדמורט, הפתיעה את סיריוס בכל פעם מחדש. היפוליטוס בלק, אביה של קורנליה ודודו של סיריוס מדרגה שנייה, היה תומכו הלהב של הלורד האפל. אחיה הבכור והיחיד, אלאן, הצטרף לשורות אוכליי המוות עוד בשנתו השביעית בהוגוורטס. אלאן נהרג במפגש כושל עם הילאים, ולקח עמו את בריאן דמבלדור וקווליר פרואיט.

למשמע הבשורות קפץ היפוליטוס בלק מראש המגדל הגבוה ביותר בנגרו-ארקס, ולא נראה יותר לעולם. תושבי הכפר הסמוך טענו כי רוחו של היפוליטוס הזקן ממשיכה לרדוף את המצוקים. קורנליה הגיבה בקור רוח. סיריוס שמע על מותו של אלאן מהילאי עמית, וכיוון שמעולם לא הצליח למחות את קורנליה ממחשבותיו, מצא את עצמו עושה את הדרך לנגרו ארקס שבסקוטלנד.

דאף, גמדון הבית של נגרו-ארקס, אמר לסיריוס כי ימצא את העלמה בלק משוטטת לאורך הצוקים. הוא הבחין בה ממרחק, דמות שברירית בגלימות-אבל כהות, שיערה השחור כהֹבנה מתבדר ברוח הבוקר הצוננת.

סיריוס נשם עמוקות, ופסע לעבר קורנליה. "צוציקית!"

היא לא טרחה לסובב את ראשה. מן הסתם, הרגישה בנכחותו. חושיו המחודדים של החתול – החיה אליה שנתה את צורתה כאנימאגית – תמיד היו מנת חלקה של קורנליה. "מאוד... הולם. בן-דוד." השיבה לו ברוך.

"את יודעת שתמיד תהיי תינוקת בשבילי." אמר כשהוא מתייצב לצדה. קורנליה עמדה בקרבה מסוכנת לשפת התהום.

"לא חשבתי אחרת. זו הייתה..  _ הנימה _ שהטרידה אותי. כמה לא מתאים לניחום אבלים."

הוא קמט את מצחו. היא תמיד הייתה קשה והוא מעולם לא ידע איך להגיע אליה. הם נהלו קרבות קטנים, מרושעים, מקיזים זה את דמו של זה בדקירות חינניות. הוא הכאיב לה, והיא הכאיבה לו בתמורה, תמיד ממרחק בטוח של שקרים לבנים ומסיכות. האבל גרם לה להשיל את ארשת האגביות הנונשלנטית. הוא לא ראה את עצמו כאדם מוסרי במיוחד, אך סיריוס ידע היטב כי לא יתקוף יריב שהניח את שרביטו.

קורנליה צחקה. "שומו-שמיים בלק, אתה לא מנסה לומר שאתה מפחד לפגוע בי."

"תמיד הייתה לך אבחנה דקה," השיב סיריוס בקור. "מה דעתך לשתוק לשם שינוי?"

היא פנתה אליו, ובמחווה שהממה את סיריוס, כרכה את זרועותיה סביב צווארו. "ואם אני לא רוצה לשתוק?" שאלה בקול נמוך. "מה תעשה לי?"

הוא שקל לומר כי יזרוק אותה לים המתערבל למרגלות הצוקים. הוא שקל לנשק אותה. היה מנשק אותה, למעשה, לו חשב כי היא רוצה בו באמת. רוצה בו כפי שרצה אותה. אבל קורנליה מעולם לא ידעה כנות מהי, וסיריוס לא התכוון לטפס על רשת קוריי העכביש שטוותה למענו. הוא נסוג לאחור. נל שמטה את זרועותיה. "לא כיף איתך בן-דוד."

"לא באתי כדי לשעשע אותך."

"הו כן, באת כדי לנחם אותי. ובכן, סיריוס. תנחם אותי. אני כאן לרשותך." היא נצבה על קצה הצוק, מתבוננת בגלים שנשברו כנגד הסלע. שחף לבן השמיע צווחה שורקנית.

"מה תעשי עכשיו?" שאל סיריוס לאחר שתיקה מתמשכת.

"מה אני אמורה לעשות עכשיו? אבא השאיר לי את נגרו-ארקס. אני מניחה שפירושו של דבר שאני אמורה לטפל בה."

"את יכולה לחזור איתי ללונדון."

"ולמות מאיזו אבדה-קדברה?"

"יש מלחמה. את יכולה להלחם."

גבותיה של קורנליה התרוממו. "אתה לא מפחד שאהפוך לאוכלת-מוות בעצמי?"

הייתה אמת בדבריה. הוא לא יכול לומר באיזה צד של המתרס תמקם את עצמה היה ותחליט לעשות זאת. "את מעדיפה להשאר באיזו טירה מבודדת בקצה השני של העולם?"

"נגרו-ארקס היא הבית שלי. גם אם כיכר-גרימולד אף פעם לא הייתה הבית שלך."

סיריוס משך בכתפיו. "אף אחד לא יכריח אותך לעזוב."

"אבל היית מעדיף שאעזוב."

"את מכשפה מוכשרת. חבל שתבזבזי את עצמך."

"אני לא מרגישה שאני מבזבזת את עצמי." קורנליה קפלה את גלימותיה, והתיישבה על קצה הצוק. "בוא, שב לידי."

סיריוס ציית. "עוד לא אמרת מילה אחת על אלאן." יללת הרוח הבליעה את מילותיו.

"מה אני אמורה לומר עליו?"

"שאת מתגעגעת, אולי."

"אני מתגעגעת לאלאן," אמרה קורנליה בקול שטוח.

"אני מצטער."

קורנליה גחכה. "עד כמה שאני יודעת, יכול להיות שאתה האדם שהרג אותו... הילאי בלק."

"הייתי הורג אותו לו הייתי שם," השיב סיריוס, מבין לפתע עד כמה התגעגע לכנות המוחלטת שיכול להרשות לעצמו בחברתה. "הייתי הורג אותו אם הייתי מתבקש. אבל מישהו אחר עשה את זה, וטוב שכך."

קורנליה הסתובבה לפתע, מביטה בו ברצינות-תהומית. "ואם הייתי שם," פתחה באיטיות, בוררת את מילותיה, "אם הייתי שם, והייתי אומרת לך: בבקשה סיריוס בלק. בבקשה, תן לו לחיות. בשבילי. אם הייתי מבקשת ממך, האם היית מניח לו?"

סיריוס השיב מוכנית. סירוב נוקשה, קצר וחסר-רחמים. למה לעזאזל שאלה אותו שאלות כאלה? הוא הביט בעיניה: בוערות, שחורות ואניגמטיות, ובלע את רוקו.

"באמת, סיריוס? האם אתה באמת מתכוון לזה?"

הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה, מניח לאוויר הקפוא לפלח את ריאותיו. "לא... כנראה שלא," אמר לבסוף. "אני מניח שהייתי נותן לו לחיות."

לא היו עוד חילופיי-מילים בעלי משמעות לאחר מכן. קורנליה שתקה, וסיריוס חשד שגם לו היה אומר במפורש כי הוא אוהב אותה, הייתה משיבה לו באותו איפוק סטואי, ריקני. הם לא הרבו להתראות בחודשים הבאים. קורנליה הגיעה ללונדון פעם או פעמים על מנת לבקר את אנדרומדה. שיחותיהם בבית משפחת טונקס היו קצרות וחסרות משמעות. ואחר-כך פיטר... שתיים-עשרה שנים באזקאבן ספקו לו זמן ארוך לזכור, לשנוא ולחשוב על נקמה. קרבתם של הסוהרסנים חידדה את הכאב, ובסופו של דבר, הקהתה אותו. תושביי אזקאבן, זכר, היו רוחות הרפאים של אלה שהולקו עד זוב ודם, והוסיפו לספוג את המלקות כשהם שרויים בעלפון. אחרי זמן מסוים נעשית אדיש לכאב. חלול מרגשות אנושיים. הנקמה הייתה הדבר היחיד שהסוהרסנים לא הצליחו לגזול ממנו. הנקמה, ואולי קורנליה. היא הייתה סוג של כאב מוזר: פצע שמסרב להחלים, והם לא יכלו לגעת בה. _ יופי לי, _ הרהר.

סיריוס נדהם לשמוע שפעלה למען המסדר. לא היה לו שמץ של מושג כי היא אפילו מודעת למתרחש בעולם הקסמים. כל אותו זמן הניח כי היא ספונה לבטח במבצר העתיק שברמות ההרריות, הרחק מהישג ידו של וולדמורט; הרחק מהישג ידה של המציאות. כיצד העבירה את השנים שחלפו? הוא נטה להניח שהתחתנה, וודאי לתוך אחת משושלות הקוסמים טהורות הדם- סיריוס החליט שהוא שונא את הממזר, גם אם לא ידע מיהו. האם היו לה ילדים? בן זכר, לרשת את שם המשפחה, ובן נוסף, היה ומשהו יקרה לבכור. שניהם יגודלו על ידיי גמדוניי-בית.

הוא לא חשב שאי פעם יגיע הזמן המתאים לראות אותה שוב. או שיוכל לראות אותה מוקדם מדיי. קורנליה הייתה ונשארה פאראדוקס עבורו. השנים נהגו עמה בחסד. כאילו שהזמן העז להיות פחות מאדיב לחלוטין עד כמה שמדובר בקורנליה. אותן עיניים, גדולות ושחורות. שפתיה, כמו עקיצה של דם על שלג טהור. אכזרית. רכה. נל.

סיריוס פטריק בלק, החליטה, היה ונשאר אידיוט. אידיוט מקסים, כמובן. הוא היה יפה בצורה בלתי-ארצית, יופי כה מרהיב ויוצא-דופן שלא הזמן ולא הכאב ההינו לגעת בו. יופי שהפך למסיכת-מוות לבנה וריקה. הו, היא אהבה דברים יפים, ללא שמץ של ספק. לו היה זה כל גבר אחר, יכלה להתענג גם על המורבידיות שבעניין. אבל היא זכרה את סיריוס מלא חיים. נמרץ או זועם או אקסטטי. היא לא זכרה אותו... ריק. קורנליה תעבה את הריקנות הזו.

היא רצתה להכאיב למישהו. כאב תמיד היה פתרון טוב. היא רצתה לסמן עור לבן בכוויות אדומות ולהתבונן בנתיב הזעם שהשאירה אחריה. איזו אווילות מושלמת. קורנליה צנחה על המיטה בחדר הזמני שבחרה לעצמה במטה הראשי של מסדר עוף החול, והניחה לעיניה לשוטט על הקירות העבשים. קריצ`ר היה ברנש חביב, אבל גמדוניי-בית נזקקו ליד מכוונת. כזו שנחסכה מקריצ`ר בחמש-עשרה השנים האחרונות. מוטב, אולי, לערוף את ראשו. סיריוס יתנגד, אבל סיריוס תמיד היה אחד  _ מהטובים _ . קורנליה מעולם לא הרשתה לעצמה לטפח סנטימנטים מהסוג הזה.

היא התרוממה קלות, סוקרת את האורלוגין העתיק שהעלה אבק בפינת החדר. ישיבת המטה תתקיים בתשע. ארוחת לילה אפשרית- אולי לאחר מכן. נותרו לה עוד עשרים דקות.

קורנליה קמה על רגליה, חִדשה את הקסם שהחזיק את שיערה במקומו, והחליפה את גלימת המסע המקומטת בגלימה רעננה. למטה, החלו חברי המסדר להתאסף. היא בירכה לשלום את המכרים המעטים שהיו לה, החליפה מילות נימוסין עם מספר קוסמים נוספים, ואז ישבה והאזינה לבשורות הקודרות שהביא עמו סוורוס סנייפ.

ארוחת הערב המאולתרת שהתנהלה לאחר מכן הייתה קודרת לא פחות: היא חיבבה את ילדיי משפחת וויזלי. גם העלמה גריינג`ר נשאה חן בעיניה. אולי היה זה הגיל שאפשר להם לשמור על מצב רוחם הטוב, אולי חוסר הידיעה- אף על פי שקורנליה ידעה היטב כי בלתי-אפשרי להסתיר אינפורמציה ממי שמחפש אחריה בנחישות. הוויזלים הצעירים כמו גם העלמה גריינג`ר, לא הצטיירו בעיני קורנליה כמי שיסתפקו בתשובות הקצרות, המקוטעות, שניתנו להם. סיריוס היה מרוחק. ואולי מוטב לומר אדיש. פעם ידעה לקרוא את הבעת פניו. לא עוד.

השיחה התגלגלה לכיוונים לא צפויים. "לא ידעתי שלארמאנד היו יורשים ישירים פרט לסיריוס," אמר קינגסלי שייקלבולט, ברנש ממוצא אפריקאי והילאי נמרץ שהצטרף לארוחת הערב שהתקיימה בגרימולד 12.

קורנליה חייכה. "לא היו לו. אני שייכת לענף הסקוטי של משפחת בלק. סבתא אליאונורה, עם זאת, הייתה אחותו הצעירה של פטריק בלק שנודע כ _ בלק חסר הרחמים _ , והתחתנה אל תוך הענף הסקוטי. נישואיי קרובים. מקובל מאוד בקרב המשפחות טהורות הדם." 

"אז את קרובה רחוקה של סיריוס?" שאל שייקלבולט.

"מסתבר. הדודניות לסטריינג', טונקס ומאלפוי קרובות אליו יותר ממני."

"סנאפלס??" התפרץ רון וויזלי בתדהמה. "אתה קרוב של מאלפוי??" פניו של הנער האדמוני לבשו ארשת תמהון מהולה בתיעוב.

" _ סנאפלס _ ?" תהתה נל.

"כפי שאתה רואה, רון... יש לי הרבה קרוביי משפחה  _ מעניינים _ ." סיריוס העיף בקורנליה מבט נוטף בוז. "נרקיסה מאלפוי היא דודנית שלי. בערך כמו העלמה בלק."

קורנליה חייכה ברשעות. "סיריוס תמיד התקשה להשתלב. עמדת היורש של בני בלק היא עמדה מאוד מחייבת.  _ סנאפלס _ ... כרע תחת הנטל."

היא שמעה את הוויזלי הצעיר רוטן בקול חרישי. "ממש קשה להבין אותו... עם משפחה כזו."

"אני אעמיד פנים שלא שמעתי אותך, אדון וויזלי." הציעה קורנליה בקור.

סיריוס התערב בשיחה. "אין צורך שתטרחי נל," אמר בלעג. "רון בסך הכל אומר את האמת."

קורנליה זקרה את סנטרה המחודד. "הנער מחלל את שם המשפחה. אני יודעת שאתה תמיד חשבת את עצמך לטוב מאתנו, אבל הייתי מצפה שלפחות שכאשר  _ אני _ נמצאת תהיה מנומס מספיק לדבר על המשפחה בכבוד בנכחות זרים."

"אני ראיתי את עצמי כיותר טוב מכם?? המשפחה הקיאה אותי החוצה," נהם סיריוס. "אבל את צודקת נל, לא אכפת לי מה רון יגיד על משפחת בלק, כי אני מסכים איתו לחלוטין. יותר מזה, על כל דבר שהוא יאמר, יש לי עשרה דברים מחרידים יותר להגיד בעצמי."

קורנליה חשקה את לסתותיה. "אף פעם לא היית ראוי לשאת את השם בלק."

"אף פעם לא השליתי את עצמי לחשוב שאני ראוי. גם לא אף אחד מההורים שלי."

"מה רצית שהם יחשבו!" קראה בזעם. "מאז שהיית בן חמש עשית כל מה שאפשר כדי לבייש ולבזות את המשפחה!"

"אולי הייתי אמור להיות חשוב יותר משם המשפחה המזויין!" צעק סיריוס כשהוא מנחית את אגרופו על משטח האלון הקשה. "את וכבוד-המשפחה הארור שלך יכולים ללכת לעזאזל מבחינתי."

קורנליה השתתקה באחת. סביב לשולחן ישבו הוויזלים המבועתים והביטו בשניהם בתדהמה. העלמה גריינג`ר סגרה את פיה. קינגסלי שייקלבולט שיחק בשרידיי הבייקון שבצלחתו. קורנליה, חושיי החתול שלה מחודדים כתמיד, יכלה להרגיש באדוות שהתחשמלו באוויר העומד. דמעות מרות צרבו את עיניה. היא אילצה אותן לסגת לאחור.

"ובכן", אמרה לבסוף, "אני מודה לך על ההתחשבות, סיריוס. ארוחת הערב הייתה נפלאה, מולי. תודה לך. שיהיה לכם לילה נהדר." קורנליה חייכה חיוך קלוש, אחר סבה על עקבייה ועזבה את המטבח המוסק.

צמורמורת, כמו אלפיי מחטים זעירות של קפאון, שטפה את גופה של קורנליה.  _ הוא שונא אותי. אולי תמיד שנא אותי. אותי, ואת כל מה שאני מייצגת לגביו _ . אוורירית מכאב, רחפה במעלה המדרגות, מאלצת את עצמה להתרוקן מכל תחושה, עד שתשאר רק הקהות המסממת. היא רצתה לטרוק את הדלת מאחוריה, ובמקום, סגרה אותה ברכות.  _ ליידי בכל תנאי _ .

_ אני נעשית מרירה _ , חשבה קורנליה בסרקאזם.  _ מה הפלא בעצם? _ את השנה בה נלכד סיריוס ונשלח לאזקאבן העבירה באפתיה מוחלטת. היא נרדמה בקושי, וכאשר ישנה, עשתה זאת לאורך ימים שלמים. הרגלי השינה שלה כמעט והטריפו את דעתו של דאף המודאג. חלומותיה היו מלאים בסיריוס, שבריי זכרונות שקורנליה התקשתה לסווג. האבדן הנוראי כרסם אותה מבפנים והשאיר אותה חיוורת, עייפה וחסרת-עניין בחיים. היא אבדה עשרה קילוגרמים ממשקלה הנמוך במילא, ומשך חודשים ארוכים התנודדה על סף התהום, מתעלעלת על הקו הדק המפריד בין שפיות לטירוף.

נרקיסה מאלפוי ואנדרומדה טונקס הגיעו לבקר את דודניתן מדי פעם בפעם, ומצאו אותה תשושה ולא תקשורתית. היא אהבה את שתיהן, אך לא ידעה כיצד להסתייע בכתף שהציעו. לכן, הרחיקה אותן ממנה. הן אנדרומדה והן נרקיסה היו נאמנות עד לשד עצמותיהן. נשות בלק בכל מובן ומובן. הן לא אפשרו לה ליפול. בזכותן, עברה את השנה הנוראית ההיא.

השנים הבאות עברו עליה בבדידות היחסית של נגרו-ארקס. היא דאגה לתחזוק האחוזה, שמרה על קשר לבבי אך מסוייג עם בני הכפר הסמוך ובילתה שעות ארוכות כשהיא משוטטת על המצוקים.

שתיים-עשרה שנים לאחר מכן התהפך עולמה של קורנליה. החדשות בנוגע לבריחתו של סיריוס בלק הגיעו עד לרמות ההרריות של סקוטלנד, ולא פסחו על נגרו-ארקס.

דאף חשש לשלומה, אבל שתיים-עשרה השנים שחלפו הפכו את קורנליה למתונה ומחושבת יותר. היא החליטה להמתין. סיריוס יבוא אליה.  _ היה עליו _ לבוא אליה. המחשבה כי סיריוס עשוי להיות אוכל-מוות שבגד בחברו הטוב ביותר הטרידה את נל, אך לא במידה שתגרום לה להסתייג ממנו. נאמנות הייתה ערך עליון עבור בני בלק, אבל קורנליה נכחה עוד מזמן כי סיריוס הוא משתנה בלתי-תלוי לגביה. היא לא רצתה לסלוח לו, וידעה שתעשה זאת אף על פי כן.  _ קורנליה ארטמיסיה קיארה קת`רין בלק. מי היה מאמין שתפלי שדודה לרגליו של גבר? _ היא מעולם לא התכוונה לאהוב את סיריוס. מעולם לא התכוונה לאהוב איש. אבל היא אהבה אותו וידעה שאין בכחה לעשות דבר על מנת לשנות זאת.

סיריוס לא בא אל קורנליה. השמועות טענו כי סיריוס בלק נלכד על ידיי משרד הקסמים, ונחלץ בעור שיניו, רכוב על היפוגריף מסוכן. השמועות טענו כי הוא חף מפשע. היא לא הייתה מופתעת, אבל גם לא צפתה זאת מאידך. כשנה לאחר מכן נפוצה הידיעה כי הלורד האפל חזר לאנגליה. משרד הקסמים הכחיש זאת מכל וכל- סימן בדוק כי יש אמת בשמועה.

פיטר פטיגרו,  _ הבוגד _ , חזר גם הוא.

הפעם ידעה קורנליה שתצטרף למאבק. היא פנתה לדמבלדור בחשאי, וכשהיא מנצלת את המוניטין של משפחת בלק כשושלת קוסמים אפלים, התחילה ללקט אינפורמציה עבור מסדר עוף החול. הסיכון היה עצום, אבל היא עשתה זאת למענו. מפני ש _ הוא _ היה רוצה בכך. ואולי הכל היה לשווא.

_ לך לכל הרוחות סיריוס _ , חשבה ללא קול. היא לא בכתה מזה שנים ארוכות, וכעת שטפו הדמעות את פניה. גופה רעד כשהתייפחה בשקט: יפחות קטנות, חלולות וקורעות לב. היא שכבה על המיטה, קוברת את פניה בכר, שקועה מכדי לשמוע את חריקת הדלת הנפתחת.

"ילדונת." קולו החרישי של סיריוס גרם לה להדרך.

"לך מכאן," אמרה קורנליה בקול היציב ביותר שיכלה להפיק אותו רגע.

"קורנליה, אני-"

"אני לא רוצה לשמוע מה שיש לך לומר, לך מפה ועזוב אותי בשקט." היא הרגישה את המזרן שוקע תחת משקל גופו כשהתיישב לצדה. אצבעותיו, עדינות וחמימות, רפרפו על שכמותיה. "קדימה צוציקית, תתהפכי. אני רוצה לדבר איתךְ."

"אבל אני לא רוצה לדבר איתךָ."

"את מתנהגת כמו תינוקת," אמר סיריוס ברוך.

"תמיד הייתי תינוקת בשבילך."

"אל תתחילי." ואז: "נל, אני לא יכול ולא רוצה לדבר אל הגב שלך." היא שמעה אותו נאנח ברוגז, נאבקת בסיריוס כשרכן ואילץ אותה להתהפך.

"עזוב אותי!" בכתה בכעס, נאבקת בידיים החזקות שרתקו אותה למקומה. "אידיוט מגושם שכמוך. סיריוס, אני מזהירה אותך-"

"את בוכה."

"כן, אידיוט. אני בוכה. עכשיו עזוב אותי!"

"בגללי?"

"כן, אתה מונע ממני לזוז ואני לא רגילה שמגבילים את חופש התנועה שלי. תוריד את הידיים המטונפות שלך ממני, בלק."

היא ייבבה, צועקת ושורטת ללא הועיל. סיריוס סירב להרפות ממנה. לבסוף, לאחר דקות ארוכות, צנחה לאחור, ריקה ואפאתית. עיניה, גדולות וחסרות הבעה, פגשו את שלו.

"אני מצטער נל."

"אל תקרא לי ככה."

"אני מצטער, צוציקית."

היא משכה בכתפייה, מותשת. "זה חסר טעם. אתה שונא את המשפחה. אתה שונא אותי. התכוונת לכל מה שאמרת. אל תתנצל."

סיריוס זרק את ראשו לאחור. צחוק רך, מריר ולעגני, מלא את אזנייה. "ככה את חושבת?"

"ככה  _ מה _ ?!" החזירה קורנליה בכעס.

"שאני שונא אותך?"

"היית מפורש למדיי בנושא."

"את טיפשה."

היא סטרה לו. כתם אדמומי התפשט על לחיו של סיריוס. "נכון," הודתה נל. "אני טיפשה."

"את יודעת שלא לזה התכוונתי."

"אבל צדקת בכל זאת," השיבה קורנליה בקרירות, נתמכת במרפקיה על מנת להתרומם למצב ישיבה. "לאהוב את הגבר היחיד שמתעב אותך זו טיפשות של ממש." אישוניה היו תהומות שחורים, מתערבלים, וחפים מרגש. היא התבוננה בו בעיניים נטולות הבעה. "לא תסכים איתי סיריוס?"

"קורנליה..." הוא בלע את רוקו. "אל תעשי את זה."

"לא לעשות מה?" רועדת מרגשות אצורים, חפנה את לחיו את סיריוס בכף ידה, נאבקת בדחף להשקיע את ציפורניה בעור החיוור. כשהיא רוכנת קדימה, קרבה את שפתיה לפיו, מעבירה את לשונה על שפתיו המשורבטות של סיריוס. "לא לנשק אותך?" אמרה בקול חרישי, מוצצת בעדינות את שפתו התחתונה, המלאה יותר, "לא לרצות אותך? לא לאהוב אותך?" שאלה בעצב, והשקיעה את שינייה בבשר הרך של שפתו התחתונה. 

סיריוס נסוג לאחור. טעם החלודה של הדם מלא את פיו.

דמעה של דם זלגה משפתיה הכהות, הבשרניות של קורנליה.

"למה עשית את זה?" שאל בכעס.

היא משכה בכתפיה, לא טורחת למחות את הדם שהכתים את פיה וסנטרה. "כי רציתי."

"זה לא משחק, נל."

"למה נדמה לך שאני משחקת?"

סיריוס נאנח, צובט את גשר אפו. "קורנליה, אני-"

"שתוק."

"נל-"

היא חשקה את שפתיה. "סיריוס. שתוק ותנשק אותי עכשיו."

הוא נישק אותה. וזה היה מכאיב ומענג ומסעיר ומזעזע בד בבד. מעבר להינומת הדם, הייתה המתיקות הרטובה, האפלולית והעוטפת של שפתיה. היא לה טעם של תותים-שחורים ואכמניות, של יער ושל שרף, עשיר וחריף וזהוב. הוא קבר את ידו במפל שיערה השחור של נל, לשונו חוקרת את המעמקים הלחים של פיה. היא הייתה כאב מוזר, צורב, מתמסרת ותובענית באותו הזמן. כח בלתי ניתן לריסון. הוא מצא את עצמו מזדקר רק מעצם הקרבה אליה.

האם משהו מכל זה היה אפשרי? סיריוס לא היה בטוח. הדמעות זעזעו אותו. היא מעולם לא בכתה. לא על אביה. לא על אלאן. המחשבה שהוא עשוי לפגוע בה עד כדי כך קרעה אותו לגזרים. הוא לא רצה את הכח הזה. או שכן? אבל הוא  _ לא _ רצה להכאיב לה.

והוא רצה את קורנליה כל כך הרבה זמן.

הוא נישק אותה ביסודיות, שפתיו חולפות על פני הקימור של לסתותיה ונצמדות לעור העדין של צווארה. שפתיה נפשקו, וקורנליה נאנחה ברכות כשהנמיך את גופה למזרן. סיריוס התיר בזריזות את סרט המשי השחור שהחזיק את צווארון החלוק במקומו, חושף את שדייה הצחורים לאור הנרות הזהוב.

היא הייתה יפה כל כך. כפי שתמיד ידע שתהיה. גוון השני של פטמותיה הזקורות היווה קונטרסט חד ללובן הצח של עורה. הוא רכן, לוקח פטמה ארגמנית בפיו, ממולל את הפטמה האחרת בין אצבע לאגודל. קורנליה נאנקה, אצבעותיה, דקות ואלגנטיות, נשזרות בשיערו של סיריוס. היא הצמידה את ראשו אל שדייה, וקללה ברכות כשנסוג לאחור. הוא התבונן בקורנליה. תשוקה ושעשוע רצדו בעיניה הכהות בשעה שערטל את גופה הצחור: סנטימטר אחר סנטימטר.

היא שכבה בין המצעים הסתורים, שיערה, גלי ומבריק, ממסגר את גופה ברשת ערטילאית של זהב שחור. במקומות בהם היה עורה עדין במיוחד, ניתן היה להבחין ברשת הנימים התכלכלים שהשתרגו תחתיו, כמו תחרת קוריי עכביש. נל חייכה. חיוך עדין, מאופק. צונן. היו אלה עיניה שבערו כזוג גחלים. "אני יפה?"

סיריוס הושיט את ידו, פשק את השפתיים הלחות וליטף את הניצן הזעיר שבין רגליה. היא ייבבה ברכות. "אתה אוהב את מה שאתה רואה?"

"כן." הוא השתתק, ופשט את בגדיו. קורנליה העבירה את אצבעותיה בשיערו כשרכן מעליה בשנית. היא נשכה את כתפו כשחדר לתוכה, והוא הרגיש כיצד שינייה, קטנות ומחודדות, קורעות את בשרו.

"את מכאיבה לי," אמר בקול מחוספס, ניחר מעונג.

"אני יודעת. אני אוהבת אותך."

מאוחר יותר החזיק אותה בזרועותיו, ראשה שעון כנגד חזהו, הבל נשימתה החמים מתרפק על עורו. היא נשמה בסדירות. נשימות ארוכות, קבועות, של אדם השקוע בשינה עמוקה. הוא הכיר אותה טוב מכדי להניח לדבר להטעות אותו. קורנליה תמיד הייתה שלווה על פני השטח. מתחת בעבע זרם של מגמה לוהטת. "צוציקית?"

נל מלמלה משהו, מצטנפת כנגדו. 

סיריוס נהג לתהות כיצד יהיה לאחוז בה לאחר שתנו אהבים. נל הייתה רכה, כמעט נוזלית בזרועותיו. "כמה זמן?"

"הו. הייתי צריכה לדעת שזו תהיה שאלה מטופשת." היא קברה את פניה בעיקול צווארו, נושמת עמוקות. "אני חושבת שתמיד."

"למה חיכית כל כך הרבה זמן...?"

"אני יכולה להפנות את השאלה הזו אלייך."

סיריוס חייך. "אני שאלתי קודם."

"ממזר", אמרה ברוך. "לא חשבתי שתרצה אותי. תמיד הייתי התינוקת של המשפחה. תמיד הייתי הדודנית הקטנה והמעצבנת. קיוויתי שתבין, אבל אז..."

"....נשלחתי לאזקאבן?" סיריוס השלים את דבריה.

היא הנהנה. "לא רציתי להיות יותר. רציתי... להיעלם. לא רציתי לחיות בלעדייך."

הכאב היה פתאומי ומעתיק נשימה. הוא חשק את לסתותיו, מהדק את אחיזתו בקורנליה. הולם לבה, איטי וקצוב, חלחל בעד עורו, כמו אלכוהול המפעפע באיטיות אל תוך מחזור הדם. "זה נשמע מאוד סנטימנטלי בשביל קורנליה בלק," אמר בשקט. המילים לא היו אלו שהיה רוצה לומר, אבל סיריוס חשש שתתרחק ממנו אם ינסה לגעת בה.

"תצחק. אידיוט." נל משכה בכתפיה.

"לא אמרתי שזה מצחיק אותי."

"אז מה ניסית לרמוז?"

"שלא חשבתי שאשמע ממך הודאה כזו. רציתי, אבל לא טרחתי לקוות. את יודעת, חשבתי עלייך. באזקאבן. עלייך ועל מה שאעשה לפיטר ברגע שאמצא אותו."

"הממ. זה נחמד. אני בחברה טובה מסתבר. קורנליה בלק ונקמה בפיטר פטיגרו."

"תארתי לעצמי שזה ישעשע אותך."

"אני אהרוג את פטיגרו."

"תצטרכי לעמוד בתור."

"אז אני אתעלל בגופה."

"אני מניח שתוכלי לעשות את  _ זה _ ."

"תודה לך."

ניחוח קלוש של רוח וים עלה משיערותיה. הריח היה כמו תמונה ערטילאית, ממוסמסת-קצוות של נל. "זה יהיה מסובך, את יודעת."

"הכל מסובך בחיים האלה."

סיריוס הצמיד את שפתיו לקדקודה. "אני אוהב אותך."

"חסר לך שלא."


End file.
